undertalefandomcom-20200223-history
Photoshop Flowey/In Battle
Attacks * Flowey shoots X-shaped bullets that cover a wide arc. * Flowey shoots X-shaped bullets in triplets on both of his sides. * Flowey shoots flamethrowers near his arms which throw a wave of short-lasting fire. * Flowey will shoot a large beam from his mouth through the center of the screen. This is warned with the mouth slightly ajar with the blue beam being charged. * Flowey shoots a bunch of vines that are concentrated at the protagonist's SOUL, marked by indicators. * Flowey can grow a venus flytrap out of one of his cactus hands, which will suck in flies that deal damage. * Flowey will drop nuke-shaped bombs with his face (As a flower) on them from the top of the screen in large amounts. * Flowey will grow small finger gun plant stems from the sides of the screen which shoot the fingers; the fingers have Flowey's face on their ends. * Flowey has a cactus-like snake circles which come in three packs and bounce off the walls, the largest circle with a mouth. * Flowey uses file saving during his attacks. If the player dodges the attack, he will load the file, repositioning the protagonist's soul and his attacks to when the file was saved. This can disorientate players, so they should watch for when Flowey saves. *After surviving Flowey's attacks, a "WARNING" message appears on his TV head while a siren is heard from the human soul to be fought and teleports the protagonist's SOUL into an isolated area. **The first soul uses numerous knives that spin and move around the screen in unison. One of the knives is replaced by the ACT button, and the knives turn into green bandaids a few seconds after the ACT button is used. **The second has hands in a circular motion, that move around the screen together, spinning slowly and reaching out to hit the player. One of the gloves is replaced by the ACT button, and the gloves turn green a few seconds after the ACT button is used. **The third has a line of stars that limit the player's window of movement. Ballet shoes scroll in from the side, rising up and down. One of the shoes is replaced by the ACT button, and the shoes rise up to the top of the screen while the stars turn into green notes a few seconds after the ACT button is used. **The fourth has two lines of books on the side, with negative words scrolling horizontally from the books. One of the words is replaced by the ACT button, and the words turn into green positive words a few seconds after the ACT button is used. **The fifth has three frying pans that flip fire below them. One of the fire balls are replaced with the ACT button, and the fire balls are replaced with fried eggs a few seconds after the ACT button is used. **The sixth has a gun which shoots bullets toward the protagonist's SOUL. These are marked by red targets. One of the bullets is replaced with the ACT button, and the bullets turn into four-leaf clovers while the targets turn into hearts a few seconds after the ACT button is used. Strategy * Flowey's attacks are difficult to dodge: ** Moving short distances to dodge Flowey's vines and bullets will save enough room to dodge effectively. ** Try not to linger at the bottom of the screen as this may provoke Flowey into using his beam attack. That said, moving side-to-side at the bottom-center of the screen will help in evading the flamethrower attack. ** The protagonist can touch Flowey's body without taking damage, so get as high as possible to avoid the explosions from Flowey's bombs. * During the attacks of the Six Humans, there will be an "ACT" button that can be activated using the "Z" key. The protagonist will then call for help, and the attacks of the SOULs will turn into green attacks shortly after, healing the protagonist. ** Once all six souls are interacted with, they will heal the player and then drop Flowey's defense to zero. The protagonist will then be given a "FIGHT" button which shows up every few seconds, along with healing bullets that spawn from Flowey. To defeat Photoshop Flowey, FIGHT must be repeatedly used until Flowey's HP drops to zero. ***At this point, Flowey's attacks become less intense until he reaches half health. ** The game remembers which SOULs have been asked for help, even if the game is closed, or a game over occurs. * When Flowey's HP is depleted, it is possible to kill (FIGHT) or SPARE him. If the protagonist spares Photoshop Flowey, Flowey will give the protagonist a tip as to how to get a better ending. If the protagonist kills them, Flowey will be absent throughout the next playthrough of the game, resurfacing after the player fights Asgore. Regardless of the player's choice, Flowey will not fight the player again. Quotes Pre-Battle * Howdy! | It's me, FLOWEY. | FLOWEY the FLOWER! I owe you a HUGE thanks. | You really did a number on that old fool. | Without you, I NEVER could have gotten past him. | But now, with YOUR help... | He's DEAD. | And I'VE got the human SOULS! | Boy! | I've been empty for so long... | It feels great to have a SOUL inside me again. | Mmmm, I can feel them wriggling... | Awww, you're feeling left out, aren't you? | Well, that's just perfect. | After all, I only have six souls. | I still need one more... | Before I become GOD. | And then, with my newfound powers... | Monsters. | Humans. | Everyone. | I'll show them all the REAL meaning of this world. ** Oh, and forget about escaping to your old SAVE FILE. | It's gone FOREVER. ''Saved ** ''Golly, if only you had a SAVE FILE you could run away to... | But you were just too STUPID to make one! ''Saved * ''But don't worry. | Your old friend FLOWEY... | Has worked out a replacement for you! | I'll SAVE over your own death. | So you can watch me tear you to bloody pieces... | Over, and over, and over... | ...what? | Do you really think you can stop ME? | Hee hee hee... | You really ARE an idiot. In Battle * FILE 3 SAVED * No... NO!!! | This CAN'T be happening!!! | You... YOU... Flowey is defeated * FILE 3 LOADED regains all his health * You IDIOT. * loads file 3 and kills the player numerous times * FILE 6 SAVED * Hee hee hee. | Did you REALLY think... ** You... uh... | Would you STOP that? | Anyway, YOU! | Did you REALLY think... run into the bullets *''You could defeat ME!? | I am the GOD of this world. | And YOU? | You're HOPELESS. | Hopeless and alone... | Golly, that's right! | Your WORTHLESS friends... | ... can't save you now. | Call for help. I dare you. | Cry into the darkness! | "Mommy! Daddy!" "Somebody help!" | See what good it does you!'' *(You called for help.) * But nobody came. | Boy! What a shame! | Nobody else... | Is gonna get to see you DIE!!! * What? | How'd you...? | Well, I'll just * LOAD FAILED * Wh... | Where are my powers!? | The souls...? | What are they doing? six souls appear and rapidly spin around Flowey, causing him to flash and shake rapidly * NO!! NO!!!!! | YOU CAN'T DO THAT!!! | YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO OBEY ME!! | STOP!!! STOP IT!!!!! | STOOOOPPPP!!!!! Post-Battle * I knew you had it in you! Fight * ... What are you doing? | Do you really think I've learned anything from this? | No. Mercy * Sparing me won't change anything. | Killing me is the only way to end this. Mercy * If you let me live... | I'll come back. Mercy * I'll kill you. Mercy * I'll kill everyone. Mercy * I'll kill everyone you love. Mercy * ... Mercy * ...? Mercy * ... why? Mercy * ... why are you being... | so nice to me? Mercy * I can't understand. Mercy * I can't understand! Mercy * I just can't understand... Mercy **Flowey ran away. Game Over * This is all just a bad dream... | And you're NEVER waking up! screen is filled with infinite looping scrolling "HA"s, and the game crashes (closes). * Hee hee hee. Did you really think I was gonna be satisfied... | ...killing you only ONE time? game after game over * Pathetic... Now you're REALLY gonna die! ''game after second game over * ''Hee hee hee. | Do you even realize what will happen if you defeat me? game after third game over * Don't you get it? | There's no such thing as happy endings. | This is all that's left...! game after fourth game over * Are you REALLY that desperate...? | Hee hee hee... ''game after fifth game over * ''Are you letting me kill you... | ... on PURPOSE? | SICKO. | Ha ha ha. ''game after sixth game over * ''Don't you have anything better to do? game after seventh game over and onwards * ''Hee hee hee, you thought you could run away? ''the game is closed and reopened Flavor Text *File erased. destroying your SAVE FILE before the fight *You called for help. ACT *Flowey's defense dropped to 0! ACTing 6 times *FILE Number SAVED saving a file *FILE Number LOADED loading a file Category:Encounters